Adventures Of Camo And Friends!
by Wackylazy
Summary: A story about the ups and downs of the life of Camo the Hunter and her Infected friends where they live in harmony with the Immunes. Follow Camo and her friends as they make friends and enemies alike and deal with the pain that is love! Rated T!


Right, just to set things straight: No, I don't own Iris or Ace. They belong to the awesome Bucket-of-cute on Deviantart. Second; I only own Camo, Dexter, Drex, Lucas and the rest of the Infected. Third...Well, I've got nothing more to say. Nor do I own L4D, if I did there'd be Infected Clowns in every part of the game so you have the freedom to punch the living shit out of their noses!

Enjoy and please R&R!

_When the infection broke out, it was thought that all who were infected became mindless killers, cannibals. They thought the special Infected were the same. That they lost all human thought. They were wrong._

_Special Infected were far more intelligent than the common, they knew how to talk and work as teams. But some of the special Infected were smart enough to make choices regarding their life style and they were the ones who began the truce with the Immune. It was difficult at first, the Immune not believing that they would not eat them and killed those who made contact._

_It was only two years later that they listened, when a small amount of special Infected defended the Immunes from a horde. From then on, they became known as the Infected Families._

_They were given their own countries, where they could live without worry of being killed. But they were given one law and only one: Never harm, or turn a human. To do so would result in termination of all Infected._

_For a while, everything was perfect. But a small fraction of Infected grew frustrated with the law and started to kill humans for food or entertainment. They then formed the group known as Rogues and started a war against both the Immune and the Infected Famil—_

"This is booring! I wanna go outside, 'Amo!" a small voice shrilled, snapping Camo out of her story telling daze. Looking down at the source of the voice, Camo wondered for the billionth time if Drex managed to get his brother into this torment that was ignorance. Then again, it was because of Drex's behaviour that Dexter acted this way.

Ignoring the snort from the other Huntress, Camo gritted her teeth and forced herself to smile kindly (or what she hoped it was) down to the small Hunter cub. "Dexter. I know you don't like history of any kind, but it is important to know this and - WILL YOU SHUT UP, IRIS? Geez, it's like I've got two cubs in here!" Camo glared up at the Huntress lounging on the table in the small room they used as the nursery and school. Living in a warehouse had it advantages but it was not built to accommodate a group of young Infected, especially young Tanks and Chargers who liked to smash things and the ever overemotional Witches.

Iris slid off the table and crouched over Dexter and grinned evilly to Camo before speaking. "I know how you feel, buddy. And besides, it's not that important to know our history," she snorted, knowing that it would be best to start running after Drex came for his brother. Camo was a deadly force when it came to looking after and teaching the young Infected.

If Camo had eyes, they would be positively glowing red from rage. She was tempted to leap at Iris, but she held herself back, knowing she could easily get Lucas to help her with revenge later.

Just as Camo was about to continue her history lecture, something leaped through the opened window and landed gracefully onto the nearest table, startling the Huntresses. Both Camo and Iris instantly crouched defensively around Dexter and bared their teeth at the intruder. A deep chuckle rang out of the intruder's throat and sightless eyes glanced at Camo.

"Is that any way to treat someone who is coming only to collect their brother? Tsk, tsk Camo! I thought you were better than that," the Hunter smiled at Camo, who in turn hissed. The Hunter sighed and crossed his arms. "Come now Camo, aren't we past the hissing part? You know who I am."

"You deserve the treatment, no matter who you are, Drex," Camo growled out, not relaxing from her defensive crouch. Iris was no longer in her defensive crouch but she remained tense, knowing that Camo would need to be restrained if Drex says the wrong thing. Dexter crawled from behind the two Huntresses and happily smiled at his older brother.

"Drex! Are you gonna ask Camo out again?" he innocently asked, not noticing how Camo started to stutter and slap at a laughing Iris. Drex grinned and lifted his brother into his arms.

"Maybe. That's if she's willing to dump that pathetic smoker of hers," he said, tilting his face so it was in Camo's direction and smiled his most dazzling smile. Camo stopped stuttering and jumped to the window, glaring heatedly at Drex. "Not on your life, Drex! And for the last time me and Lucas are not, I repeat NOT, going out!" That being said, Camo leaped to the top of the warehouse, Iris following closely behind her.

Once they reached the top, they sat at the ledge, looking down at the rest of the Family. It was silent until Iris started to sing while rocking sideways.

"Camo and Drex, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage. Thirds comes a Jockey in a baby's carriage!" Iris sang, grinning like mad when she spotted Camo blushing beneath her hood.

"Shut up, Iris! I don't like Drex and I never will! Go bother Ace with that stuff," Camo retorted, flinging one of her hands carelessly in Iris's direction. She detested male Hunters, Drex especially, hating the way they acted, as if everything belonged to them. She never knew why they bothered her and she didn't intended to find out.

Iris smiled and lay down on her stomach, glancing down to where they could see Lucas and Ace talking with some of the younger smokers. Camo glanced in Ace's direction and looked back up to Iris, noticing that the other Huntress was oblivious to her staring and intently watch Ace torment the older Smoker as Lucas tried to push one of the female smokers off his arm.

"Iris? Hello? Earth to Iris, come in Iris. Iris, you're drooling again," Camo had to laugh as Iris instantly shot up and touched her mouth, only to find it drool-free. Glaring at Camo, she settled back down. "Bitch," was all she muttered under her breath.

"Hey Camo, If you aren't going out with Lucas do you have a certain someone in your mind?" Iris asked after a while, remembering back to Camo's statement. Camo frowned in thought and shrugged.

"Not really, no. Why the sudden interest?" Camo raised an eyebrow, watching Iris fidget nervously under her stare. Iris sat quietly for a moment before answering Camo's question.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," she said honestly. She got up and started to walk away with Camo behind her.

"Why should you be worried about me? Iris, I'm seventeen. What's the worst that could happen?" Camo asked. Iris continued to walk off and before jumping off the ledge, she shouted out to Camo.

"I'm just worried that you might turn out to be lesbian!"


End file.
